Unintentional Birthday Present
by Alix-in-Wonderland
Summary: Kenny was bored on his birthday. Everyone was busy. Wait, Butters wasn't busy, maybe he could spend time with him. He knows he should be home, what he doesn't know is what he'll get when he's there. First ever fanfic and M rated story so please don't be angry with me! Oneshot.


Kenny was bored. Really bored. Especially since it was birthday. Everyone was busy. Craig was with Tweek on their first date. Stan and Kyle were having "friend time," as they call it. Cartman was being an ass with Wendy and Bebe was nowhere to be found. Wait a minute. There was someone else that wasn't busy. Butters.

Kenny got up and went outside, shivering at the cold air. He thought he knew where Butters lived. From his knowledge he didn't move from where he used to. It's hard to not know anything in South park, it's so small that you can walk anywhere in the range of 10 minutes. He quickly ends up at Butters'(as it was said, everything's close) and knocked on the door.

No one answered. Their car wasn't in the driveway so maybe they were out at the moment.

Kenny pouted. No one's come to the door yet. He was about to leave when he heard a **thump **from the other side of the door and a muffled voice saying, "Just a Second!"

The door opened to a blonde in a sexy dress. Wait, sexy? Butters was in a dress that seems to be one of his mom's when she was younger. A lot younger. It was a scarlet dress that hugged the shorter blonde in just the right places. The spaghetti straps were falling off of his shoulders.

Kenny gulped. That skirt was **really** short.

"Why hello Kenny, may I help you?"

He didn't realize that he was staring until Butters interrupted his thoughts.

"Kenny? You okay?"

'What? Oh yeah. Um... I was bored and wondering if you wanted to do something."

"Oh," Butters replied, sounding slightly...disappointed?"Oh, hamburgers, you look cold! Come inside and warm up."

"O-okay."

He walked through the door to Butters' living room. It looked very comfortable, having that home-y feeling that Kenny's lacked. He kicked off his old crappy boots in front of the door and sat on the couch. He saw Butters in the kitchen on his tip-toes opening the cupboards. His dress was riding up just enough that Kenny could see his underwear. Oh **God**, they were women's lace underwear.

Kenny's pants were getting oddly uncomfortable. He's never been turned on this much by a person. Especially another man. Not even Bebe with her huge tits and tight curves did this to him.

"Where are your parents?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"They're gone for a week for a business trip." Butters replied. So much for a conversation.

Butters came back with a pitcher and two glasses. He looked embarrassed. Well, Kenny would be too if he was seen wearing drag. Though his pride may not allow him to admit it, Butters shouldn't feel embarrassed for looking sexy and vulnerable. Just the thought of him writhing and panting under him asking for more made Kenny- wait, breathe Kenny, breathe.

"Are you okay Kenny? Your face is red." Butters asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay." he replied.

"Goodness, I'm sorry you had to see me in this. I'll go change" Butters stood up to leave when Kenny mumbles something.

"What?"

"'s okay, you look nice." Kenny repeats.

Butters blushes a deep red that matches his dress. Kenny's lips turn up into a small smirk.

Butters looked down a bit and blushed even more(if possible) and locked eyes with Kenny' pointed to a place and said, "It seems you have quite a predicament there."

Kenny looked down to where Butters was pointing and noticed the tent in his baggy brown pants. Shit. He just got his boner spotted by the one causing it. Butters. Now it was Kenny's turn to blush.

"I'm **sooo** sorry," he apologized, "I'll get rid of it in your bathroom." He stood up to search for the bathroom when something caught his arm and pulled him down. Before he could ask what was wrong lips met his in a harsh kiss.

At first he was shocked but then he pushed into the kiss. He decided to take the risk and lick Butters' bottom lip, earning himself a gasp and an entrance into his warm mouth.

They both moaned into the kiss. When they fought for dominance,Kenny noticed something, Butters had a tongue ring. This information seemed to go right from Kenny's head to his groin. They separated for air and just enough time for Butters to whisper, "I have condoms and lube in my room." and smirk.

They wasted no time to get to Butters room. There Kenny tackled Butters to his bed with another kiss, pulling up his dress in the process. He bunches up Butters' dress at his chest and tweeks his left nipple and kisses at his neck. He bites down hard on his collarbone, lapping up the blood. His lips return to Butters' and his free hand trails down to the elastic band of his lace underwear.

He separates from Butters to grab the lube from the endtable and pours a reasonable amount on his fingers. He kisses Butters again to distract him as he massaged his entrance. He stuck a finger in and wiggled it around a bit. He added another finger, causing Butters to squirm. To distract him, Kenny started to nip at Butters' neck and ears, making him gasp. After scissoring him, he added a third and thrust them in and out.

He hit a spot in the process, making Butters moan loudly and arch his back, making Kenny's member throb painfully. He was ready. He pulled his fingers out, getting a whine-like whimper, and unzipped his own jeans.

He grabbed one of the condoms and slipped it on, covering it with lube afterward. He held Butters' hips in one hand and positioned himself with the other. He slowly pushed through the ring of muscle , kissing away the tears forming at Butters' eyes. Once he was all the way in, he waited for Butters to nod before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in again. They both gave hearty moans.

He started a steady rythm and found Butters prostate only seconds later. Butters' back dangerously arched off of the bed and he moaned, "Th-there! Faster!"

Kenny happily obliged, increasing the pace, constantly hitting the magical spot.

"Kenny! I'm gonna-!"

Butters came on both his stomach and Kenny's parka. Kenny soon came after, riding his orgasm. He collapsed on Butters, exhausted and not caring they were sticky. The air smelt of sweat and sex.

They hugged eachother, Kenny pulling out of Butters and Butters snuggling up to Kenny's chest.

"Kenny?" Butters whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I Love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
